l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hiruma family
The Hiruma family was founded by Hiruma, the right hand of the Kami Hida. Way of the Crab, p. 22 History War Against Fu Leng The Hiruma family was the first to Follow Hida to the Shadowlands. Their devotion to the Hida family oftenly made them bodyguards of the Crab Clan Champion. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 79 Nezumi in 314 many of the Nezumi tribes united to help a lone Hiruma Scout Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 11 foil the treacherous plans of a corrupted Kuni Shugenja, thwarting an attack which could have overwhelmed and destroyed the Hiruma Castle. Since that day the Hiruma honored the nezumi as trusted allies. Way of the Ratling, p. 17 Loss of the Ancestral Lands The Hiruma were defeated in the Last Stand Plain by the forces of The Maw. Game Master's Guide; 2nd Ed, p. 55 Kyuden Hiruma, the ancestral home of the Hiruma family was destroyed in 716 by the Oni Lord. For centuries the Hiruma had no lands to call their own. A Hiruma warrior was grim, determined and joyless. The Hiruma bore no mon during this time and strove only to regain their homelands. Way of the Crab, p. 38 Restoration of the Ancestral Lands In 1130, they fulfilled their quest, and once again, Kyuden Hiruma was filled with the colors of the Crab. Masters of War, p. 15 The Hiruma took a new mon and moved the family katana, Hiko back to Kyuden Hiruma from its temporary home in Kyuden Hida. Bargain with Kuni Yori In 1132 the complete Hiruma family was in risk to became part of the Shadowlands. When the Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Yoshi was trapped at Hiruma Castle and knew Hida Yakamo was imprisoned by Kuni Yori, he offered a bargain to the tainted Shugenja: the Hiruma family willingly became Shadowlands for the life of Yakamo. Yoshi took the hand of Yori but the deal was broken when Yoshi tried to kill Yori with jade. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Ancestral Armor of the Hiruma recovered In 1166 the Dark Lord, Daigotsu, expressed his gratitude toward the Crab by returning the Ancestral Armor of the Hiruma family, lost for centuries in the darkness. The Hiruma were elated but cautious, passing the armour to their Kuni brethren to study in order to be certain it bears no Taint. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Colonies During the Age of Conquest the attacks on the Kaiu Wall were limited, and the Hiruma had new purpose. The Colonies were expanding, and the Hiruma scouts, and their recovered techniques, were deemed indispensable by the Imperial Explorers. Kanshi, by Robert Denton Politics Hiruma Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Hiruma: Vassals of the Hiruma The following were the vassal families of the Hiruma: * Endo family * Raikuto family Within the Family Motto The original family motto was “The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing at all.” and “We are as smoke in the wind.” was the unofficial motto after the Hiruma Castle fell. The Hiruma had no family banner to carry into battle while their castle was not regained. Way of the Crab, p. 39 Once Hiruma Castle was seized the motto of the Hiruma family was "The only thing necessary for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing at all." Victory at Hiruma Castle (Honor Bound flavor) Shinjo Allies Hiruma - Shinjo marriages were not uncommon as the Hiruma were sent to train in Shinjo schools as their emphasis on speed and stamina was very close to their own teachings. Most notably in recent years was Hiruma Todori, daimyo of the family. Todori spent a great deal of his youth training with the Shinjo and had the same free spirit as his Unicorn cousins. Way of the Crab, p. 39 Hiruma Scouts Hiruma Scouts served as military spies and advance scouts and were able to blend in with their surroundings and watch entire armies pass by undetected, they could run with the stamina of a horse delivering messages to units days apart. Their speed and intelligence gathering abilities were second to none. Lands Once the Hiruma lands were fertile, but centuries ago, the armies of The Maw overrun Crab lands all the way to the site of the Kaiu Wall. The Hiruma had not regained even half of what they lost to the Maw, and the Hiruma lands were completely barren. Much of the land held only standing dead trees and broken patches of dry earth and rock. Their holdings were heavily fortified and connected to escape tunnels that emerged miles away. Secrets of the Crab, p. 32 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Hiruma family. Secrets of the Crab, p. 96 * Hissori province (Hr1) * Ienikaeru province (Hr2) * Kinbou province (Hr3) Holdings The following were the estates and property of the Hiruma family: * Blue Fur Warren * Lone Candle Keep * Shiro Hiruma * The White Temple Schools of the Hiruma The following is a list of schools of the Hiruma family: * Hiruma Bushi * Hiruma Elite Guard * Hiruma Scout * Hiruma Stalker See Also * Hiruma family/Meta Category:Crab Clan Families Hiruma * Daimyo Hiruma Category:Articles with Pictures